Harry's Biggest Wish
by GinevraMollyWeaslyPotter
Summary: Let's go have a look at how Harry was treated as an 8 year old at the Dursley's abused, mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Is that...no...it simply can't be...LILY AND JAMES POTTER...ALIVE...ends up with soul bonds
1. Chapter 1 The Awakening

**Hey everybody this is my first fic and will end up with Hinny soulbonds and all so yeah, uh just BE NICE and read if you please. (Will be no Dumbles bashing)**

**Disclaimer: Not even gonna say. I owe so much to Joanne K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1, The Awakening

Strange. Nothing makes scense. I don't remember much except James yelling at me to protect our one year old son, Harry. Thats when reality clicked with me, JAMES! "JAMES!" I shout into the darkness."LILY"he shouts back. I open my eyes to see a graveyard in Godric's Hollow. "Lily, do you know where we are?"he asks me, giving me a quizzical look."Yes, we are in the cemetary, I think. But I don't remember coming here wait... Where is Harry...Oh no! My poor little baby where is he is he safe?!" I say the horror of it all hitting me like a thousand bricks. "Lily, if we are going to find out we need to talk to Dumbledore. Just remain calm, please don't panic. come on." James explains calmly."Uhh where are our wands, never mind _Accio wand!_" I shout, with James. Our wands come soaring toward us."Right then, TO DUMBLEDORE!" shouts James. I laugh at this, the farmilliar feeling of apparation taking over me for a split second then we were outside Honey Dukes walking to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

We walked up to the castle grounds and who do I see, but Severus Snape. "Hello Severus, still want to apolagise for that nasty word you used in our third year?" I asked. All he did was gawk and stutter "L-Lily...y-y-y-your supposed to be dead..." Severus stammered. "Dead?" James asked, "Yes dead," Severus said, "For eight years. I wander what your son might think, seeing as he isn't with -" "Wait, he isn't with Sirius?" James asked. "No, for the time being I will bring you to Albus so that he may explain this all to you, I would explain this myself had I not have been heading to the dungeons to prepare the next weeks worth of classes."

Severus walked up to the castle, and we fallowed suit. "I expect you know your way to the headmaster's office oh, and the password is Chocolate frogs." Severus said. "Thank you Severus." I said, "Anytime Lily. Oh and Lily, I am sorry." Severus said, "It- we shall talk later Sev." I said with a small smile playing on my lips. Sev raised his eyebrows and put them back down, then smiled. "We shall." he said smiling.

James put his arm around my waist. "Talk to you later Severus." He said. We began walking toward the grand staircase and all the portraits gasped. They began talking amongst themselves. "Have I told you that I love you since we woke up," James asked sweetly "No but you aren't so bad yourself." I said back "Oh come now, Love that's not fair." He said I giggled "Ah.. but it is. See you snooze you lose." I said _If he keeps walking so fast, I am going to fall._ "Oh sorry Lily" James said AS I fell. "It's fine. Just walk slower okay?" I asked as he pulled me to my feet."Okay." We walked up the final set of stairs and opened the door to the room with the Gargoyle "Chocolate Frogs" James said and contemplated. "Go ahead." Said the Gargoyle. He turned and a set of stairs to the study appeared. We walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door. "Enter." Came the wise old wizard's voice.

".." Dumbledore opened and closed his mouth as we opened the door. "Something wrong Albus?" I asked. "J-James? L-L-Lily? You're _alive_!" "So it seems, we were hoping you had an explanation." James said, smiling. "Harry." Albus said plainly. "What about him. Where IS he?" I asked "This was to happen if he was harmed and the effects were to be unchangeable therefor you will never die." The wise old wizard said. "He was harmed, I feared this would happen. I put him with your sister and her husband.-""WHAT?! HE WAS TO GO TO SIRIUS!" I screamed "Lils calm down-""NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. MY SISTER WOULD THROW HIM IN A DUMPSTER BEFORE SHE WOULD WILLINGLY TAKE CARE OF HIM- MERLIN'S BALLS WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" I screamed at Dumbledore. "Sirius is in Azkaban for killing Peter Petigrew and 13 Muggles." Dumbledore said. "Could you have put him with the Weasleys?" "No, there were blood wards that went with your was untouchable by Death Eaters." "I am going to go see what is up." James said."Goodbye Albus," I said. We walked out of the Headmaster's office and out of Hogwarts. Once we were outside of the wards we apperated to outside of #4 Privet Drive. "Ready?" James asked "Wands out." We walked to the door unlocked it and opened it to see a sight no body should ever have to see.

**Cliffhanger! **

**Just cuz I am evil. Booo Hoooo go tell your Mummy! HA!**


	2. Chapter 2 When Vernon gets mad, Hell

**Disclaimer: All to Jo Rowling except plot. I own the Plot.**

I woke up at seven a.m. to the hurried rapping on the door to my cupboard, by my aunt Petunia. "UP NOW!" she yelled."I'm up." I said. I sighed. Another day in *sarcasm* paradise. I quickly dressed in my baggy grey hand-me-down clothes from Duddly, my pig of a cousin. I got out of my cupboard. "Don't burn the bacon." Uncle Vernon snarled. I sighed again. "Don't be cheeky." said Vernon. "YOU BURNED THE TOAST!" he yelled and I got backhanded. "OWW!" that really hurt. He slapped me again. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. I groaned in pain though. He slapped me a third time. I mentally screamed.

An hour or so later I walked into the living room. I needed to ask this. I can not go with out knowing this. "Uncle Vernon?" I asked, He grunted. "What did my parents do for a living?" His face purpled, "THEY WERE GOOD FOR NOTHING, CHEEP ARROGANT DRUNK THEIVES!" I ran, even with his stubby legs he caught up to me. He began beating me, and when I screamed he just hit harder. I was bloody and thought he was going to stop but he just grabbed his belt and whipped me with the metal part. At this point he reached down with his foot and stomped on my left arm.

That was when the door opened. I blacked out, from the pain.

-Bonds and Back with Parents-

I woke up in a bed. And not the one in my cupboard. This one was soft. Really soft. Like a cloud. I felt amazing. "JAMES" a female voice whispered loudly. "Yes Lily?" he whispered back. "I am awake." I said.

**OOOOOH another cliffhanger 2 in 1 day I'm on a role.**


	3. Chapter 3 Saint Mungos

Chapter 3

**AN: I really hope that whoever is reading this, weather they be Brit or Yanks I hope you guys are enjoying what I have so far, To My faithful Readers, thank you, for being there for me. I hope that some of you will PM me so I can use some Ideas of the readers mind. I know that it will be a lot of work but I am aiming for six sequals to this. Seven Horcruxes. Aren't I great 10 points to Ginevra.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to J.K. Rowling.**

Previously:

"No child should ever have to endure this." Came a female voice "I know, Lily" came this time a male voice. "I'm awake," I croaked.

**LPOV**

"….I-I'm a-a-a-a-awa-k-e…." said the disgruntled figure of my only son, Harry James Potter. "JAMES, MERLIN HE'S AWAKE!" I shouted. "It's okay Harry, Mummy and Daddy are here to take care of you, everything will be alright." "Let's get him out of here. Stupid Dursley GIT" James said ragingly. I swiftly picked Harry up out of the bed. He is so light. We walked through the now destroyed living room. Seeing as I destroyed it on my way to get my son.

Knowing that he was harmed. Being told by Dumbledore that I was only alive because Harry was abused, that is what no witch-mother should ever have to hear, as a muggle-mother would still be dead. This is a lot to take in, in one day. I suddenly feel the need to sit down. But, I have to get Harry to St. Mungo's. This will be treated swifly there. Maybe a day, maybe a few hours.

Who could know but a Medi-Witch. We are now standing outside of #4 Privet Drive. "James, how are we going to get to ?" "Oh, um… Oh to bloody Hell with it," He grabbed my hand and we apperated to the hospital. Now we are on an apperation safe plaform just in St. Mungos waiting room. I ran to the front desk of the emergencies only room. "MY MERLIN WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS CHILD!?" asked the alarmed girl behind the counter made of black marble. "Long story, My sister's husband was abusive toward my son and I need a Medi-witch right NOW." I said. "Name?" she asked. "Harry Potter," I said, "Are you Lily?" before I could answer we heard a scream from Harry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed, in pain. "YES I AM AND MY HUSBAND JAMES AND I ARE ALIVE WE NEED A MEDI-WITCH RIGHT NOW," I screamed over him. The girl had a name tag, Jenny. Jenny grabbed a machine, fueled by magic, and screamed into it. "I NEED A MEDI-WITCH OUT HERE NOW OUR BEST ONE!" she screeched into the intercom like device.

As soon as she finished her statement a dozen witches streamed into the room with a bed. The bed was dressed in a soft thick blanket, which was white. Four, thick feather pillows, and a heating charm. I ran over to the dozen, and put Harry on the bed. I told the witches what happened. Madame Poppy Pomfrey was called in for this case. She told James and I that Albus had told her what had happened and that she was called to Mungos five minuets previously.

Three hours and Harry was awake and well, better than he was before. "W-who are you? Where am I? The last thing I remember was…" "Harry, this may seem strange, but…OH Harry, It's me, Mummy, I'm here for you. Daddy is here for you. We love you." "That can't be, you and dad are dead, killed in a car crash." "We are back, baby. We are back and we are here for you." "Yes, son. We really are alive. And another bombshell, I know. But," he cleared his throught. "Yer a wizard Harry." I busted out laughing. Even I have to admit, James does a Great hagrid.


	4. Chapter 4 Meet the Weasleys

**AN: I know I haven't updated in the longest time and yes I will introduce the Weasleys soon, Sirius will get his day in court and a certain rat will be exicuted. I won't say anything yet, But I don't think I will allow Voldy to live.**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Joanne K. Rowling**

**Enjoy Harry.**

**-Gin**

Harry PoV

_"You will lose everything..." Came a high cold voice. "No, not my baby, please don't kill my Harry!" "STEP ASIDE, MUDBLOOD!" said the voice again, "No." "I said step aside." "NO I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!" "Avada Kedevra!" Now to kill you, little one. Stop WAILING." A screaming baby, me. I am the baby. He pointed the wand at me."Avada Kedevra!"- "NRAAAAAHAHAHAHHHHHHHGGGHH!" came the voice of a wizard who had just lost his body. One final shout and it was over. Oww, Ow, OWWWWW. My fourhead. Grahhh It burns. It burns._

"Harry, Harry wake up, it's me mummy. Daddy's here mummy is here. Wake up baby." I woke with a start. Traitorous tears stung my eyes. I began silently sobbing. "Mummy it hurts. Mummy it's burning. my scar is burning mummy." I cried "Baby let mummy see." she said as she held me. She brushed my bangs aside. "Shh it's okay. Mummy is right here. Harry, I love you." That is weird. she doesn't see me as a burden. Who could ever love me. A freak. "What is wrong baby?" "Mummy, nobody has ever said that to me. I do love you too, bu nobody has ever said that to me before." She looked me right in the eye and said "Harry, never let anyone, and I mean _anyone, _tell you that you are unloved. You are so loved Harry, so loved." She said earnestly. I believe her."I love you too mummy." I said as I nodded.

"Where exactly are we mum?" I asked as I looked around the red room. It looked strange-very strange- but amazing. I was warm and I did not hurt anymore. "We are home. And what the home's name is, Is Potter Manor." "What?" I asked amazed that we own our own manor. "Potter Manor." she said. "No, I mean as in 'we have our own manor' Potter Manor?" I asked amazed. "Yes." mum said simply. "I have people here who were my friends in life. They are eager to meet you. Want to come meet them?" she asked me. "Yes, I want to meet more people like us." (**AN: Explained later.**)

"Come then." mum scooped me up from the bed and carried me across the room. The room we are in is Red, Gold and has a very large bed. It had a strange symbol on the curtains of the four poster that had a lion and underneath said_ Gryffindor_. She set me down in front of a large dresser and said "We bought you new clothes. Mainly muggle clothing, but I think it will work." I nodded as she continued. I never had clothes of my own before. Just Duddley's way to big to begin with hand-me-downs. "You will always have what you need here." mum said.

I quickly dressed in clothes that fit and fallowed mum out of the room. She took my hand as we walked down the enormous stone corridor. We walked into a room with a large fireplace in the middle with a warm glowing fire. Seven red-headed people. There was a tall man with horn rimmed glasses and a stout woman with curly orange hair. Then three boys and one girl. The smallest was the girl. But she was really pretty. She had forest green eyes,and long red hair. She was wearing a red and yellow jumper and flip-flops that matched. She had a small face, with a button nose and almond shaped eyes. _She's really pretty_ I thought.

The boy standing next to her was small too, not as small as me mind you, but he was about an inch taller than me. He had blue eyes and a long nose. The next two boys were identical. They each had blue eyes. Thin noses too. _They must be twins_. I thought. The woman was the first to speak up, but they were all smiling. "We are the Weasleys. Let me introduce us. I am Molly Weasley. This is my Husband, Arthur Weasley. These are three of our seven children. The twins Fred and George."-she gestured too the twins-"Ron and Ginny our youngest. The twins are eleven, Ron is eight, and Ginny is seven." She said. The four of the children walked up to me."We heard about what happened. We are so sorry." said Fred. "But that just won't do to talk about things that grim right now." finished George.

"Hi I'm Ron." said Ron.

"I'm Ginny" said Ginny

"We are the twins."

"Gred," said Fred

"And Forge." finished George.

"Do you play Quidditch?" asked Ron, "No, but dad said he'd teach me." At precisely that moment dad walked into the room, "Who said 'Quidditch'?" he asked, "Me." said Ron. "Want to play?" he asked. "Yes!" came the voices of all five of us. "Okay I will get the brooms." he said. He beconed for us to fallow him, We all did. "Woah a pro sized pitch that must have cost a fortune." "Nope. Just have to have really good contacts." Dad said.


	5. Chapter 5 The beginning of Quidditch

**Everything to Jo. I own nothing but a replica of Ginny's wand. I am a Gryffindor on Potter More, and yeah. So thank you Imaginer.012 for the wonderful ideas. I am looking forward to Quidditch.**

**Luv yas~Gin**

"Wow a professional sized pitch must have cost you a fortune." "Well no. Actually my dad won it for free in a wizard's chess match. He won against an old wizard who had been in the Chudley Cannons in 1943." Said Dad. "Dad? What exactly _is _Quidditch?" I asked. "Alright. There are seven players on a team, the three chasers, have a red ball, and throw it through the goal posts at each side of the pitch. The keeper, tries to prevent anyone the chasers from scoring. Each score is worth two points. The seeker, what I would sum you up to be, catches the golden snitch. When the snitch is caught the game is over ant the team who's seeker caught the snitch is awarded one hundred and fifty points. Got it?" I nodded. It was like soccer 50 meters up.

"Alright you lot. I bought seven fire-bolts for this ocassion. But I think since we have only six players and three of you need safety rather than speed we have three Nimbus 2000's for this. We have to get Lily, Moony, and the Gryffindor team for this. I will go floo Dumbledore. I need Fred George and Ron to go get the brooms. The brooms are kept where they are in a normal Quidditch pitch. So that would be closet on the North side." Dad said. Ron and the twins nodded."Right I will see you lot, with eight others in a moment." Dad said as he dissapeared with a loud CRACK. I jumped. "Woah mate, calm down." said Ron "Yeah. Calm." I said.

"Gred let's go get out the brooms." said George, "Okay." his twin said in reply. "So, what is your favorite colour?" ron asked. "Forest green."I said without thinking. Honestly though I think it is. I mean, there is Ginny's eyes."Mine is orange." he said. "Mine is blue. Ice blue." said Ginny. I had comepletely forgotten she was there. I blushed deep crimson, knowing that it was my eye colour she was talking about, but my favorite was her eye colour." Favorite number?" "11." I said. "31." Ginny said. "Mine is 7." Ron said. "Um, favorite food?" Ginny asked, "Trecele tart" I said. "Me too." Ginny said "Chocolate frogs." Ron said."BROOMS!"Yelled the twins.

CRACK! I jumped at the sound. Dad walked into the pitch fallowed closely by 4 boys and three girls in red and yellow robes. Also fallowing him was a man who had a mustache and looked particularly disheavled. His hair looked windblown. "So prongslet ready for a great Quidditch match?" "Yes." "Good. Alright Moony devide them up we hav one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Oh never mind. There are seven home gamers. ALRIGHT YOU LOT WE HAVE THOSE NOT IN QUIDDITCH ROBES OVER HERE AND THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM MATCHING US WHO'S READY?!" dad asked "WE ARE" came the resounding answer. "Okay there are fourteen of us. There are five-hundred brooms in the shed, all of which are new. We have three hundred firebolts and two-hundred of the nimbus series. I want all those not thirteen and older on the nimbus series. Unless you are seeker in which case, you will play on a firebolt. Same rules apply and I have robes for the home team with the Potter crest on them. GOT IT?" dad asked, "YES" came the answer.

Dad walked us to the changing room while the Gryffindor team got the brooms required. We all got changed fairly quickly. The one dad called Moony was finished first. The rest of us were finished. We ran out grabbed our brooms. Dad explained the rest to me in the locker room. I am seeker. I catch the snitch. Ron is keeper. Ginny is a chaser though her brothers did not want her to be even on the team. Dad is a chaser. Moony is a chaser, and the twins are beaters. Dad explained the bludgers and the quaffle. The bludgers I will have to look out for. But I don't need to worry about the quaffle. Dad released the bludgers and the snitch we kicked off the ground hard I sped upward, but was in control of my broom. I looked down to see that dad had thrown the quaffle up. I saw mum and in the stands, and by the looks of it mum was doing commentary. Mr. Weasley looked to be reffing. As wore a worried expression.

"The Quaffle is in the air." mum said.


	6. Chapter 6 The Quidditch game

**AN: Imaginer.012 I am really greatful for the Ideas. I do love the help. Frostblade Takamyia I need Ideas. I have this question up for pole on my account. So I need answers, and I want reviews. Because I am proud to say that I am not perfectly normal thank you very much. I was wrong about how many points a score gets you in Quidditch, it's 20 points to get the quaffle through the goal post, and 150 points to the team of whoever catches the snitch.**

**Disclaimer: All to Jo, but my wand, my books (6 of 7) and my movies (2 of 8)**

"Team Potter in possession, oh faked pass by Remus Lupin. Watch out for that bludger Bill Weasley. Nice hit by George Weasley on team Potter. Nice day for a Quidditch match." Mum said. "Harry Potter has seen the snitch." Mum said as I sped after the snitch."James Potter in possession, passes to Ginny Weasley who fakes a throw and scores." Mum said. _Woah, Ginny really _is_ great, and pretty too. Cool it Potter._ I thought. "Ginny scores a third time. That makes the score 80-20 Potter." Mum's voice came. So close to the snitch... I sped up a little with the seaker for the Gryffindor team hot on my tail, Bill Weasley.

I miss judged the speed and didn't catch the snitch...I think I'm going to be sick. "Pfft." I spat out the sntich and caught it with my hand. "WOOOHOOO! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SINTCH!" Mum shouted. I sped towards the ground in my revelry. It is official. I love Quidditch.

"WAY TO GO HARRY!" Dad shouted. "P-O-T-T-E-R! GO POTTER!" Shouted the Gryffindor team as I was lifted up and drenched in a keg of butterbeer.

*H/G SoulBond Yoay I have meh perents berck*

An hour has passed. "Harry, nice job today." said Ginny as we played a game of exploding snap. "Thanks Ginny."was all I could seem to say. "Hey, I haven't showed you my new chess set." I said. "Oh, Ron would love that." She said back."Where is Ron anyway?" Just at that moment Dad and Ron walked in. "Woah, so you have you own indoor and outdoor waterparks?" Ron said. "Yep." "WOW! I didn't know that. How many rooms are there here." Seeing as this one, that looked like a parlor, and my bedroom were the only ones that I had been in so far."1000 rooms total if you count storage space." My eyes shot open."One-one THOUSAND rooms!" Ginny squeeked. "Yep. 500 bedrooms 300 bathrooms. 150 half baths and 150 full. 115 game rooms, 60 broom closets, and 25 kitchens." "Mum must be having KITTENS." Ginny gasped. "Yeah I am even having kittens." I said. "Let me show you around. There are 7 floors but they are all magically expanded. The Dining room is the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts."

"I will leave you kids to have fun in this room." Dad said as we stopped outside a room with a large mahogany door. He opened the door to reveal a large water park."Every hour our house elf will be in to check on you. Her name is Melina." Dad said. "The dressing rooms are in the back. You are allowed to keep the swimming suit of your choice."

**Next chapter will involve the fun they have in the water park.**


	7. Chapter 7 The fun and descoveries

**AN: Have a good time in Ginny's point of view this chapter. I want to note one of my favorite authors from this sit JilyHinyRomione15 I am fairly sure the name was. That author got me into Lil and James come back fics and I would like to thank them.**

**Disclaimer: I have had one every chapter, I don't think I need another.**

"Our house elf, Melina will be in to check on you every hour." said. As he walked out I walked over to Ron and Harry,"Let's go get some swimming suits on." I said, I have never expected myself to be able to talk to Harry this much, but it seems natural. I don't know why. I love him, I really do. That's why I don't know why it is easy to talk to him.

I began walking to the back of the enormous room. The ceiling was made of windows. The windows had been on the edges tinted with red and gold. I like it here. We stood in front of the locker rooms and went in. The boys went into the boys room while I went into the girls. When I opened the door, my jaw hit the floor. It was painted red with the Potter crest in the middle of the room.

It had about seven dressers on all four walls. They had labeles above them which I easily read. on the far wall it had two dressers, that had been labeled one-pieces and bikinis. On the wall on the right of it had another two dressers labeled sparkle and plain. On the wall left of the far wall had two dressers spread by a mirror. They had been labeled Hogwarts House and Potter style swimwear. and the last dresser had on the front wall had goggles that had been charmed to repel water and flippers for the pool. All around the room there was floaties and water toys. I love this house. I went to the Potter style drawer and opened it up. I saw several that I liked. I picked a Potter style bikini with red rubies sewn in. I liked it.

I was looking in the mirror, and noticed something glowing in the back of the room. I opened the closet where it was glowing. I can't believe my eyes. A prophecy! "_The one who will become bonded to the chosen one approaches. In four years and several months from this night, the soul will be bonded to another! FOR ONLY THEY HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT!" Oh my god! I have to get out of here,_ I thought. I ran out of the room and slammed the door. Just the same Harry did. "Did you just see what I did?" He asked, I nodded,"The prophecy, it talked about us. One soul will become bonded to the youngest of seven."I said. "That would be you, and me." Harry said, he sounded worried. "But I guess that is okay, because I love you." He said absentmindedly. Did I just hear correctly? HARRY POTTER LOVES ME! WOO! "I love you too, but we are too young for a relationship like that-"He cut in"Ginny, from the second I laid eyes on you I loved you. I know we are young, but we cam when we go to Hogwarts, I think I can wait that long." He paused. "But, I still love you." "I love you too Harry."He walked over to me and he hugged me. "When we are old enough we will be together, I promise." He said and kissed my hair. "Now lets go swimming."

I finally got a minuet to absorb my surroundings, It was beautiful. There were about fifteen water slides, five diving boards, an area for small children, that included most of the things you would find at a muggle pool. And three bean shaped hot is going to be awesome.

"Hey guys, I was just picking some pool toys." Said Ron as he walked in."Let's go to the diving boards!" I yelled as I started running toward the diving boards. I went straight for the high dive. I climbed up the ladder. "Here I go!" I yelled to the boys as I ran and jumped off the end. It is about ten foot to the water and twelve foot down. I jumped off the end. I slowed myself and began spinning, then flipping."WOW!" Yelled the boys, as I hit the water. Woah no pain at all. I felt my feet touch the bottom, I feel amazing. I swam to the top spinning in three-hundred sixty degrees. As I surfaced,I saw a mess of red hair, I saw a splash, and my face got wet. Ron had just dove into the water.

*BONDS HARRY'S PARENTS ARE BACK.*

This was fun but I am bushed. walked in. "Ron, Ginny, your mum said you can stay the night and Lily will be making a delicious diner right now. She said she would make one favorite from everyone. So we will start with you Ginny, what is your favorite food?" He asked, "Mashed potatoes with chicken gravy." I answered, "Harry?" "Trecle tart." he said. "Ron?" "Garlic chicken" he said. "Ginny, Lily needs to speak with you. I will take you." He said. "You are dry, so you can stay in that if you like." said . I nodded. We walked out of the room. We walked back into the parlor room we were in earlier. "Ginny, please sit down, I need to discuss the prophecy you saw earlier. I know Harry saw it too." said.

"Okay. I didn't mean to do anything wrong-""Ginny you didn't. I wanted the both of you to see it. Today Sybil Trelawney made that prophecy. It means in four years, you and Harry will be soul bonded."

**Cliff hanger! I'm evil. BOO HOO go run and tell your mummy!**


	8. Chapter 8 Oh bloody fuck

**AN: I know to those of you who do not understand that a seven and eight year old just told each other that they love each other, I figure the kids are more mature. Please no flames. Either way, just go with it, It is love. NO DUMBLEDORE BASHING.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I WISH IT WERE OTHERWISE BECAUSE I WOULD BE LOADED. This chapter will be written third person. Warning slight cussing.**

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sybil Trelawney's words still echo in his mind _"For only they have the power the Dark lord knows not..." _What _could_ this mean. Albus knows that Voldemort does not know love, but, they would not have to deal with him right now. He would have to get James, Remus, and himself to go hunting for Horcruxes. Albus knows that now is not the time to tell James that his son is a Horcrux. It would be years before he would be able to do that. In his stupor Albus burned his desk. _Damnit_, he thought. "_Reparo._" Albus said instaintly fixing the would have to find a way to fix his predicament.

His head seared. If he didn't have such a-a really fucking terrible situation on his hands. Two children, younger than _10_ were to be soul bonded in a matter of years, and the hell of it is, that the only times that the wizarding world had ever seen, was in a tale by Bartimous F. Able, and Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. The first one was believed to be old folk lore, the second, well...as you can imagine, Nicholas and Perenelle hushed there situation up and the only other person who knew about there soul bond was Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was a friend to the Flamels, he had been very keen to learn about there bond when they felt it well enough to tell him. Honestly, they had to wait about ten years after meeting Albus to tell him. At that they had made the unbreakable vow with him, sworn by his magic, that if he broke it he would be a bloody _squib!_ But the vow was taken to ensure that Albus would not tell anyone remotely Dark of their soul bond. The only people who he would be able to tell would be those who were to become as they were, in the situation that it would happen.

As it happens, that time would be very soon. Yes, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore would have to diverge his friend's secret. But, it would not break their vow. It would not mar the vow taken by one Dumbledore. Even Dumbledore had to admit, that would not be a very wise decision. Not at all. Even with as powerful as Dumbledore was, he could not break the unbreakable vow. It would seal his magic inside him. He would be a Squib if such happened. But it would not do to dwell on that, now would it? No.

Albus was not a simple minded wizard, oh no he was not. But telling the details of the road to come would have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9 Woah

**AN: Hullo folks last chapter I did yesterday, I honestly could not come up with anything. Well, I just put it in as before Ginny was told about the soul bond. I figure this was him just being bloody cheerful. So, I need answers. What do you as the reader want to read. And if this fic isn't working out for you, tell me what you as a reader want from me. And furthermore, do you want any other stories. I have four on my page at the moment, and I will eventually have more. I love a challenge, so challenge me. Help me satisfy your shipper heart. That is what I am here for. Remember, I love challenges. I am a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor people. I am not a Muggle, I plan to make the ministry better. Any ways. I want to know what you want, aren't I writing this for you? Yes. Yes I am. I want answers you lazy arses so like your fathers you are. Just kidding. Anyways I WANT ANSWERS AND YOU HAVE THEM. STOP HIDING THEM FROM ME. Please. Because I am not like Miss. Delores Umbridge, Progress for the sake of progress must be used, to the best of our abilities.**

**Dis-to the claimer: come on, I am not Jo.**

"Okay. I didn't mean to do anything wrong-""Ginny you didn't. I wanted the both of you to see it. Today Sybil Trelawney made that prophecy. It means in four years, you and Harry will be soul bonded."

"What? I thought that was just a fairy tale," I said out loud. "I know Ginny. It will be difficult, and it'll be painful, especially for you and your parents. You will be giving up the right to find love on your own. But, if it is broken you both would die, and no body wants that. Especially us. We want the world for you. You and Harry. By law you will be married. Your parents have agreed it is for the best that we just go with the flow with this. If we do not it would only hurt us, all of us." explained to me. "And Ginny look at me as a second mother. You may call me mum." Mrs.-mum said. That sounds weird. "Mrs-mum," I started,"I don't know what to say, well, thank you first off, and second off, I don't want anyone but Harry, as weird as it sounds, I love Harry. I know I am only seven but I already love him, he's just like me. I know I am little but he seems like-well, I love him." I said, pouring my life to her."I already know that you will be good for him. I can already think of you as a big part in this family." mum said.

~*~Soul Bond?~*~

It doesn't feel so strange anymore, calling mum. Ron knows about the prophecy, good thing he isn't being a git. Bloody hell, I am mentally exhausted. Well, I am not Ron, so I don't have to worry about looking a right sight better than I usually do. That and Harry knows about it as well as I do. I don't have to worry about that. When we turn fourteen-the age of consent in the wizarding world- we will have an actually have a wedding ceremony for Harry and myself.

It feels so strange though. Even though I am more mature than any seven year old, I still feel like a child. I know that I am it is just well, I don't feel like one. Easy enough... Yeah...cool it Weasley, you are a kid...a seven yer old... Woah, I'm four years from Hogwarts. YAY! Today is a good day, I get to stay the night at Harry's house, I get to taste 'mum's' cooking, I went swimming in an indoor water park. I love my life, sorta, yeah...gonna stop ranting.

~*Yummy*~

It is now dinner time. If mum's cooking is going to be anything like _mum's_ cooking, I am going to love it.


	10. Chapter 10 Dinner time

CHAPTER 10 HARRY'S BIGGEST WISH

**AN: I am pleased to announce hat I am quickly making things work for my fic. I am also pleased to announce that my new author friend Imaginer.012 is brilliant. Rose coloured glass, you are also brilliant. Frostblade, you had better be reading this. As I said in Chapter 9, I want reviews. I thrive on reviews. I LOVE REVIEWS! And anyway, what is the harm in telling me what you want to read. I will get back to you. Just ask JHarry1960, I get back to a reader in the most positive way possible, so just ask.**

**DISCLAIMER: Come on people, I am not Jo. No matter how much I wish I was, I am not Jo.**

It is dinner time at the Potter house. Harry, Ron, and I have been playing exploding snap, trading chocolate frog cards, and talking about Hogwarts for the past hour. I love it here, I just feel so at home, like not like the Burrow home, but home. This is my Home away from Home then, I guess.

We are having Garlic Chicken, mashed herb potatoes with chicken gravy, and trecle tart. I am sitting at the table with the boys, and I say to Harry, "Wow Harry, I really like your house. Maybe Mum would let you come to the Burrow tomorrow , I know you would love it." I say as Harry blushes. "Thanks" he says simply "Alright kids," 'Dad' says, "Dinner is ready. I say we eat." Dad says. "It smells wonderful." We all say. Mum brought dinner out of the kitchen in the other room. "You can all have desert when this is done with okay?" Dad asked, "Okay dad" we all chanted. Ron had become accustomed to calling them mum and dad also. The plates looked nice arranged with three chicken legs, with a golden glaze from the garlic on top of them. The potatoes were mounded in a large scoop, with a hole lot of gravy in them, they were herb, so they had a bit of herbs in them. It looked beautiful.

I began eating. As did the rest of us. We sat in a small parlor like dining room with a table for six. "This is wonderful mum!" we all chanted. "Thank you." She said in response.

~*Bedtime*~

"Alright kids it is bed time. I have a large room that you will all be staying in. It has three twin-four posters in it." Said dad. "Alright dad." We all said together. "You three are as bad as Fred and George." Said mum. "We know." We all chanted again. "Right then James, this is getting kind of creepy." "I know Lils." He finished.

~*For in dreams we can climb atop the highest mountain or swim in the deapest ocean.*~


	11. Chapter 11 Sirius' Justice part 1

**I am so sorry I didn't put this in before. I know I should have put this in before hand, but I just got the idea to skip. I am so sorry. Pettigrew is a worm.**

**_This chapter takes place when Harry is in second_**** year.  
DISCLAIMES FOR EVERYTHINGS**

We forgot Padfoot. OH SHIT WE FORGOT PADFOOT! Why did we forget Padfoot? WE FUCKING FORGOT PADFOOT!"Ugh. JAMES!" I shout as I run toward the kitchen, where I know he is gourging himself. "Yes Lil's" He asks "One phrase, 'Moony, Wormtail, PADFOOT, and Prongs." I said. "Padfoot?" "OH SHIT I FORGOT! We have to go to the ministry _right now!_" He yelled.

We grasped hands and apperated on the spot. We went to the elevators and said "Ministry of Magic, Ministers office, Department of Magical Law Wrighting." We walked out and went straight to the minister's desk. "Minister, you have the wrong man locked up in Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. Not Sirius Black!" I shouted. "I can attest to that minister. Peter is a rat animagus." James said. The minister looked amazed. I had never seen so emotions in somebody's face. It was amazing. The mixture was, Shock, horror, amazement, disbelief, and so much more.

"Then we need to put Sirius Orion Black under Veritusirum." Said Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic.


	12. Chapter 12 Sirius's Justice part 2

**Alright, I am so sorry. I know, that this is really confusing. I again apolagise. I am really really just out of good ideas for a good childhood, for Harry, seeing as mine was Hell. So, Here you go SIRIUS ORION BLACK!**

**Also we are at year two in Harry's edu. I am sorry JH1960, I re wrote ch.10.**

**Disclaims for everything.**

An hour after we talked to Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic. I can not wait to see Padfoot again. Twelve years is too long.I miss the fun when he is around. I miss the dumb name jokes like 'I am so Sirius,' or, 'Stop Pottering around.' I miss it.

James and I are currently sitting in a courtroom waiting for Sirius to arrive. The door opens, Sirius, or what looked to be Sirius and Cornelius Fudge walked in. Sirius looked to us. His eyes went to the size of dinner plates, though he kept silent. "What's wrong Padfoot? Cat got your tongue?" I ask. "No, but a certain pair of deer do." He said, his eyes glinting slightly with mischief.

Minister Fudge sat in a chair, at the front of the circular court room. "We are called here to find the _true_ culprit behind the death of Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, and James Ignotious Potter. Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge Minister for magic Order of Merlin first class. This case will be undergone with Verituserum, all in favor?" Three quarters of the court raised their hands."It shall be done." Sirius was given the Verituserum."Sirius Orion Black, were you, or were you not the Potter's secret keeper?" Fudge asked,"No.""Who was?" "Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you or did you not kill thirteen Muggles along with Pettigrew?" Fudge questioned."No I did not kill anyone, though I wished to." Sirius answered roboticly. "Were you a Death Eater?" "No." Sirius said. "Then you are pardoned of all crimes charged to you in fourteen counts of murder in the first degree." Fudge said. James and I run to Sirius and hug him after he is released from the Verituserium.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Padfoot asks with tears in his eyes."Well since when has James Potter played by the rules?" James asked. Sirius barked a laugh and choked down a sob at the same time.


	13. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened

**Disclaimes for all.**

This is it. Second year. It seems fun. I actually like the more advanced jinxes and counter curses we are learning in defense. I love this school. First year went well. Dad actually was professor last year. He had me and the Weasley's calling him 'Professor Dad'. I laughed. He said it was all a good prank to get the twins back for putting a dungbomb in his pillow, summer before first year.

The sorting went well. Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. We stood, clapped, I hugged her, and we sat down. I quite love Hogwarts.

It's about a month in to the school year, and already our friend-Ron and my friend from last year- Hermione Granger, is already drilling us about our grades. I am actually liking the classes. I liked math in starting school, but got the stuffing beat out of me for getting better grades than Dudley.

That's strange, I haven't thought about the Dursleys in about two years. I just kind of surpress the memory. Though it did help that mum and dad showed them what for.

What they did was, about two weeks after the got me and I was healed they jinxed the living hell out of Vernon.

Ginny and I decided to live our lives sort of bent to the prophecy. We are dating, yes. I love her. With all my heart, and she loves me back. She has said it. Multiple times. Every day. Insert laugh right there. I have made several friends, other than the Weasleys. Cedric Diggory, a third year, is rather nice to me and Ron.

Neville Longbottom. He is one of our best friends. I think he fancies Luna Lovegood. Another one of our friends. Mum and dad were really close with Frank and Alice Longbottom. I was quite surprised.

Our other friends include Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas- I think he fancies Ginny- If he touches her, I will kill him. And the twins. Percy Weasley just seems pretty pompous. I guess all in all, that I am particularly popular. I am using a lot of 'p' words today. Perhaps tomorrow it will not be so bad.

Mum owled me Monday, the 25th of October, such as every Monday. This is what her letter said.

_Dear Prongslet,_

_Your father seems it is right to call you that, I hope your school year is going well. Do not under any sircumstances let Malfoy and his croonies get you down. You are a much better Quidditch player than him. I suggest using your firebolt next match. I am pleased to tell you that I am taking over Potions next term, as Snape has told me he tires of the job. Yes, I know you do not like Severus, as much as he does not like you, but I have been writing him. He was after all, the one who told me I was a witch. I wouldn't have known for some time after that point. I was about 8. I want a full explanation to the message home about the rouge bludger, and I want to know if your arm is doing fine._

_Love always,_

_Mum and Dad._

It is Friday now and I quickly owled her the day I got it. It is October 30th. I can't wait for the Halloween feast tonight. I like the floating Jack-o-lanterns.

_11:30 P.M._

I had detention with Lockhart for driving the car into the whoming willow, so now he's sitting here babbling on about fame and such, like I want fame. I didn't ask to want to be killed, or survive my parent's death. Some fucking thing to be famous for. I did a great job on ignoring him for the most part. I don't even think he did the stuff in his books.

I hear a voice. "_So hungry, for so long-let me rip- let me tear- let me kill- KILL!"_ the voice chanted. "What!" I whisper shouted. "I'm sorry, my dear boy, but what was that?" "Didn't you hear that voice?" I ask. "There is no voice. I think you're just drousy. And great scot! No wonder we've been here nearly four hours. Go off to bed Harry." he says.

I stand up and go collect my things. I walk out the door and hear the voice again."_Let me rip-tear-kill- I smell blood- I SMELL BLOOD!"_ The voice shouts. I run down the deserted corridor. Fallowing the voice. I hear it again and run in the direction it's coming from. "Harry!" Hermione and Ron shout. "I hear a voice. It wants to kill." I say and start running again.

I stop abruptly at the sight of water on the floor, and hanging from a scorn. I look up to see bloodied words on the wall.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the heir...Beware. _


	14. Why is the common room so packed?

**Disclaims for all.**

**Most of the ideas are JHR's she is really helping me out. Along with some from Imaginer.012. I love you guys and am hoping you the best. And if I have been moderately quiet, I am sorry. But, I am doing my best to talk to you. If you have any ideas, just let me know. **

**Last authors note I swear. I have a poll up for another fic I am thinking of writing, up on my prof.**

**Luv yas~ Gin**

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir...beware._

A crowd began to surround us. Malfoy pushed his way to the front of the Slytherins. "Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next _Mudbloods!"_ Draco said. Filch came along, not a minuet later. "Make way! Make way! Oh, nueegh Potter what's going-" He stopped ubruptly as he looked up. "Mrs. Norris... " he whispered then looked back at me. "You've killed my cat." He said "No, no." I say as his gaze turns- if possible- even colder.

"You've killed my cat-" He stepped forward and grabbed my shirt-"I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouts as Dumbledore walks to the front. "Argus, Argus I-" He stopped at the sight of the wall. "All students are to go to bed-not you three." He said pointedly as Hermione, Ron and I start walking, but turn back around.

"Did you three do this?" He asks. "No." I say. "It seems to me that Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. No second years could have done this." Snape drawls, in his slow voice. "I agree Albus. Potter is just a boy. He could not have done this." McGonnagall says.

"Strange, but I don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." Snape leers. "That would be my fault, Severus, you see Harry was in my office, helping me answer my fan mail, for detention." Lockhart piped up. I suddenly felt a huge relief. "Fine. Still like your father you are, strutting round the castle-" Snape snapped but McGonnagall cut him short."SEVERUS! Right now is _not_ the time for petty things such as a jelousy you have for James Potter. Need I remind you that is not his father?" she snapped. Snape remained silent. "Bed. Now, the three of you." Dumbledore said.

We began walking, and talking about who we thought the culprit was. When we got to the fat lady I said the password, "Droobles." I said. The common room was packed.


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I am now working on another fic, and it was taking up my time. Please read it if you like the Elder Scrolls series. Not my story, belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

Well another month, another attack. Hermione Ron Ginny and I are staying at Hogwarts to interrigate Malfoy. I wrote mum saying that I wanted to stay, she said it was fine. At the beginning of the year, Ron and I both got howlers, I thought mum was about to explode.

Funny, four years ago, before mum and dad rescued me from the Dursleys, I would have never expected a life worth living. I was already on the verge of self-harm. I could not take it any more.

I am still worrying about Ginny. She's my everything, and she doesn't seem right. She is seeming a bit...off lately. She is beginning to act a bit scared. I am worried for her.

I am in the common room right now reading a letter from mum.

_Prongslet,_

_Prongs and I have been talking lately, and I think it is time to show you **the** pensieve. I know it will be embarassing, but it will happen. When you come home in April.I know you will be embarassed, but, please try not to worry. We all know what will happen when you are soul-bonded. This is for your benefit. Back in September, we went and got Padfoot out of Azkaban. When you come home there will be several surprises. By the way...use this egg well, and do **not** eat it. Keep it warm and safe. Hatch it. _

_Love always,_

_Mum and Dad._

I blanched, knowing that the pensieve was **that** pensieve. Great. Well it has to happen eventually. "Hullo Harry." I hear Ginny come up behind me. "Hullo Gin." I say. "So, **The** pensieve huh?" She asks. "How did you-" "I saw the invisability cloak and grabbed it. Then I cast mufflito on my feet. Hehehe." "You sneaky little witch you." I say fondly, while smiling. I walk to her and kiss her on the lips. "I love you." we say at the same time then fall laughing.


	16. Chapter 16 The Chamber of Secrets

**Not mine. Credit to the people who have stuck with Harry to the very end. This will not be the end. 10 points to Ginevra.**

"I love you." I said seriously. "I love you too." Ginny said. She came to me and hugged me. "I am so scared." she said. "I keep losing my memory. I think it's because of the diary." she said. "Let me see the diary." "Okay." she took a black leather bound book out of her school bag. Ginny handed me the book.

I flipped it open. There was nothing in there. "Ginny-" "You have to write in it." She took the book back and grabbed a quill that was self inking, and wrote _Hello Tom, I love my bou Harry Potter._And much to my surprise the book wrote back _It's time._ Ginny looked blearily, and started walking. "Ginny," she ignored me and kept walking, I fallowed her. She went into the bathroom on the third floor, stood at the faucet and said _"Open."_

The sink moved aside and she jumped into the dark hole. I jumped after her. "GINNY!" I roared._ Oh Merlin, what's going to happen? _I thought worriedly. She ignored me once again.

..._Smash..._

I came tumbling after her.

The ground was covered with slimy corpses of dead mice and things like that.

"Eww." I said.

It smells terrible down here. Like rotten eggs.

"Ginny..." She looked at me with clouded green eyes. "Ginny this is not normal..." I say.

She ignores me and runs through the tunnel. The tunnel she ran through was made from stone. I fallow her closely. I catch up to her and grab her in my arms and turn her around. "Ginny this is not you, this is 'Tom' possessing you." I say. She stares blankly at my eyes with her clouded green ones. I lean in and kiss her like I never had. When we break apart she still has clouded eyes. She struggles free of my grip and runs to the next door. _"Open."_ She says again.

She runs to the head of a statue and says _"Come to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."_


	17. Chapter 17 Soul Bonded

**Not mine. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_"Come to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."_

Ginny, who was still clutching the diary fainted. The diary fell from her grasp, and opened itself. Who I assume is Tom Riddle, stepped out. I dropped to her side, dropping my wand on the ground. "Ah Harry Potter, just who I was looking to meet." He grabbed my wand and I straitened up, then stood. I looked at him puzzlingly. "Are you Tom Riddle? What did you do to _my_ Ginny?" He just leered at me. "Tell me this first, how did you scrape by the dark lord, with only a _scar_?" He asked.

I looked at him with fury, even startling myself. My expression was dark.

"I have no idea, but that isn't the point! WHAT DID YOU DO TO GINNY?!" I roared.

"She will never see light again. She will never smile. She will die!" He laughed.

"No she will not, I am here to save her. With what I have learned from this school, and Professor Dumbledore."

"I always knew he would still be fighting. But no matter. People are afraid to even speak my name. I am the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Even when the mere memory drove him out of this school? Your precious Dumbledore is gone!"

"HE'LL NEVER BE GONE! NOT WHEN THE PEOPLE WHO REMAIN ARE TRULY LOYAL TO HIM!" I screamed.

_CAW_! Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix soars to me and drops the sorting hat in my hands. "So this is what Dumbledore sends you? A song bird and an old hat?" He asks. "Again I ask, how did you escape the hands of Lord Voldemort?" "I have already told you, I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled again. "And why would you care? Voldemort was after your time." "Voldemort is my past, my present, and my future." He said. He used my wand and spelled out _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. The words then rearranged themselve's with a wave of my wand to spell _I am Lord Voldemort._

"Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin to Harry Potter."

_"Come to me, the true heir of Salazar Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four."_ The mouth of the statue opened. A basalisk slid out. I turned and ran. _"KILL HIM!" _Tom shouted. _CAW_! Fawkes was at the basalisk tearing it's eyes out. _"No matter, he can still hear you Potter! KILL HIM!"_Tom hissed.

I ran, to a near by tunnel. The snake slythered after me. I hid against the wall. The basalisk pointed his head in my direction, then moved on. I ran out of the other side of the tunnel, grabbed the sorting hat and jammed it on my head while thinking_ 'I need help to kill this basalisk!'_ OW! I feel something heavy drop on my head. I begin seeing stars, but pass them off by shaking my head.

The basalisk came out of hiding and found me running. I climbed up the statue's hair, and stood on his head. The snake looked around. _"KILL HIM, HE'S ON THE STATUE!" _Tom shouted. The basalisk looked to me. It came forth, and tried to bite me, but missed. I swung and grazed his mouth. He jutted forward and tried to bite again. I drove the sword's blade into his mouth. It went up the roof, and out of his head. In the process he managed to bite my arm, and a single tooth shone out of my arm.

I crawled down and sat by Ginny. "Funny isn't it, how quickly basalisk venom penetrates and poisons the body. Look even the bird is crying. He knows you are going to die." I had pulled the fang out of my arm, and Fawkes was crying over my bite wound. I found my thoughts hazy. _'If this is death,'_ I thought _'It's not so bad.'_ I felt myself being pulled back into consiousness.

"Healing powers. I forgot." I took the diary from the ground, and stabbed it with the fang. Tom began screaming and clutching his chest as I began driving holes into the book, with the fang. With one final scream and a 'pop' Tom had evaporated.

Ginny was pale. I saw a bright golden orb come from her chest. _Her soul... _I thought hastily. "NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE!" I roared, reaching out with my soul, and enveloping her's with mine. The souls created a red and gold orb, as they entertwined. I scooted to Ginny to wrap her in a hug as I fought the pain that rippled through my body, as I knew it was because of the newly formed Soul Bond.


	18. Chapter 18 The challenges

It was unmistakeable. I even hear him in my head as he calls to me. '_Ginny'_. '_My Ginny_' he keeps saying '**_MY_** _**Ginny'** 'You will never have her Tom'. 'My Ginny. Wake up love. Please wake up, I want-no I need you!_ **_GINNY!_**_'_

I feel his grip around my waist, as if holding on for dear life. I feel as though I am floating on air, and am warm.

He lets go, out of contact now. I wake with terrible pain. "AAAAGHHHRRRAAAAHHH!" we both shout at the increased pain. I quickly grab a hold of Harry. _'My Harry,'_ I send. We are in the hospital wing. Funny, I don't remember coming here.

_'You owe me , I asked Fawkes to get us out of the chamber.'_

_'How about I...make it up to you...'_

_'Hmm, tempting.'_

_'I know.'_

We both smile. I kiss him. But this time, I feel emense pleasure at the feeling. Don't get me wrong, it was pleasurable to begin with, but now...mmm.

_'So Harry, fancy telling me if your mum and dad know that we are in the hospital wing?'_

_'After that kiss I really could care less...fancy doing it again?'_

_'Maybe later if you are good.'_

_'Uh Gin...'_

_'I know'_

"Shit."

"I know."

"No not 'I have to shit,' I mean shit, how's this gonna work out?"

"Hmm? I have no idea."

"Wait I have one," "What's that?" "Bathroom, I will explain there." We walked to the boy's bathroom, "Ginny take off your right shoe." I do so. He did the same with his left shoe."Now, put your right foot on my left, then close your eyes and plug your ears." I do so. About three embarrassing minuet's later he's done and we leave the bathroom. (After washing hands, of course).

_'Ginny love, I think we have visitors'. 'Here goes nothing.'_

"Where _have_ you been?" came the voice of Madame Pomfrey. "Er-"


	19. Chapter 19 The effects of soul bonding

**Have a good read. I need a Beta. Not my story, just meddling with it.**

"Er-" I said. "Harry needed the bathroom, and um we could not let go of each other. So, we came up with a way to use the bathroom."

_'Embarrassing!'_

_'I know. That sucked.'_

_'Yush. Yush it did.'_

I laughed in an undertone. "Your parents and family are waiting." Ginny sighed at this. _'It'll be okay. Just let them know we can't let go of one another. It will ensue that we don't actually let go, there for, no pain.' 'Okay.'_ "Alright, can you let them in." "Yes." Woah. That's a first. Pomfrey _letting _people in to see me in the hospital wing without a single qualm about it.

Madame Pomfrey let them in. In the group was Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Mum, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"No Her-"

It was too late, Hermione had already shook my grasp from Ginny. Pain, terrible pain lashed through my body. I screamed just as Ginny did. "Hermione!" I yelled. Hermione looked shocked. "We-agh- can't let go! It-rraah hurts!" Ginny yelled. In a flash I had her back in my arms. Relief spread through my body. "Your soul bound..." Hermione whispered.

"Yes, they are soul bonded. It creates pain when they aren't touching, because they haven't completed the bonding process. In the bonding process, they have to initiate physical contact at all times. This also means that they have full access to each others thoughts, memories, and feelings of the emotional and physical types. It also means that in order to complete the bonding process, they have to have a child. In another note, it also means Ginny will next year be advancing to third year. So the roundabout way of saying this is they can speak in their heads, when they aren't touching, pain happens, and they need a child to complete the bonding process." Mum said, like a textbook.

"You really have this down to a science, don't you ," Percy asked. "Yes, but drop the missus off that, Ginny is now." Mum answered.


	20. Chapter 20 End of the year outlines

**Hey hey hey, no need to flame me, I don't flame to you about updates. Anywho, Just wanna see if anyone has any Ideas. JUST PM ME! Don't critisize me. I also want to bring up that I want more reviews. Not so important, but my heart jumps when I see even one review. But I am out of ideas. So I'mma need your help.I really am sorry about the confusion, at the end of the last chapter, I meant to say 'You really have this down to a science, don't you ?' Percy asked 'Yes, but drop the missus off that. Ginny is now. ANY WHO! ON TO THE FIC!  
**

Summer dawned in Britain. Hogwarts final exams cancelled, and everyone was happy. Someone even had a bright idea to get seven people together at the end of the year to do a script about a mysterious muggle bomb ticking. They sang. It was Lily who persuaded Snape to have a part in the skit.

Harry and Ginny were enjoying their time at Hogwarts well, as the final end of term approached. Ron and Hermione were still being oblivious as to how much they loved each other. This was a confusing thing, but Lucius Malfoy was found guilty of several charges of acting as a Death Eater, and multiple uses of the unforgivable curses. Harry had been having extra practice with 'Professor Moony.' Remus had taken over the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

The last day of school was an eventful day for all the Weasley/Potter schooled children. Bill and Charlie were not in Hogwarts. Bill worked as a curse breaker for Gringotts in Egypt, and Charlie tamed dragons in Romania. The children that were in school were, Percy, who was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, The twins Fred and George, who were in fourth year, Ron, in the same year as Harry (Second Year), and Harry's Soul-Bound wife Ginny, who would be taking the step to advance to third year with Harry and Ron. The honorary Weasley, Hermione, was also in her second year, with Harry and Ron. She was their best friend, and the smartest witch of their age.

Lily had the Feast planned with Dumbledore.

They were doing a skit that Lily saw on a muggle Television show. They had sung, and then the bad guy had blown them up. Lily had this perfectly, and precisely planned.

Harry, Severus, Ron Hermione, Lily, James, and Dumbledore were to do the skit.

It was time for the end of the year feast, and Harry was singing under his breath as he and his wife made their way to the great hall. "Harry Potter Harry Potter Harry Potter (Snape) Harry (Snape) Harry (Snape)..." "Bloody hell Harry, just calm down." Ginny said. "I know Gin..."'_I am just worried that I will mess up.' _ "You..._'wont I_...'Promise." "I will...'_try to calm...'_down."


	21. Chapter 21 The Mysterious Ticking Noise

**Alright, I just feel super wrighty. I need to write. I want reviews, so I can be satisfied. I do love to write.**

**Disclamitory notice.**

Time for the skit. Harry walked to the front with Ron and Hermione, he had been given a pain potion that would keep the pain of not touching Ginny away. The both of them had. Dumbledore called for silence as the skit began.

Tick tick tick tick..."What is the mysterious ticking noise?  
not over here.. not over there...  
its kinda.. catchy.."

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

Snape, Snape, Severus Snape"

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape"

"Dumbledore!"

Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape,""Ron,"" Snape","Ron"," Severus Snape","Ron Weasley"

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape",Ron", "Snape",Ron", "Severus Snape", "Ron Weasley"

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape", "Ron", "Hermione", "Snape", "Ron", "Severus Snape", "Ron Weasley"," Hermione"

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape"," Ron"," Hermione", "Snape", "Ron", "Hermione"," Severus Snape", "Ron Weasley", "Hermione"

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape"," Ron", "Hermione"," Snape", "Ron", "Severus Snape", "Ron Weasley", "Hermione"

"Snape", "Ron", "Hermione"," Snape", "Ron", "Hermione"," Severus Snape", "Ron Weasley"," Hermione"

"Harry Potter Harry Potter Ooh! Harry Potter Harry Potter Yeah Harry Potter Harry Potter Ooh! Harry Potter Harry Potter That's me!"

"Snape" "Harry"  
"Snape" "Harry"  
"Snape" "Harry"  
"Snape" "Harry"  
"Snape" "Harry"  
"Snape" "Harry"  
"Snape" "Harry"  
"Snape" "Harry"

"DUMBLEDORE!"  
"...Hermione"

"Dumbledore!"

"Snape","Ron","Hermione" "Snape","Ron", "Severus Snape"," Ron Weasley", "Hermione"  
"Harry Potter I'm Harry Potter I'm Harry Potter Harry Harry Potter"

All: "Singing a Song All Day Long at Hooooooooooooogwarts! Yeah!"

Ron:" I found the source of the ticking! Its a Pipe Bomb!"  
Harry and Hermione: "YAY!"  
*BOOM*(AN DID NOT ACTUALLY KILL ANYONE)

Lily and James sang.

"Lily James ooh Lily Lily Lily James and Lil."

Bum bud um bum dum.

The hall erupted in laughter and applause. They all bowed and returned to their seats. "Now, EAT!" The plates filled with food, and they ate.


	22. Chapter 22 Meet Padfoot

**Alright alright, back to being Sirius. X) Any who...on to the fic!**

_'Gin'_

_'Harry'_

_'I was thinking...'_

_'Yes?'_

_'WHERE ARE WE STAYING THIS SUMMER!?'_

Sputter sputter laugh sputter. I fell into a giggling fit. I hugged him and laughed.

_'Both houses. I think it would do well if everyone would stay at Potter Manor. I mean, it certainly is big enough.'_

Sputter sputter laugh sputter. Harry broke into howling laughter.

_'Thinking with your bits are we...five hundred thousand points from Gryffindor *Vomiting noise*'_

Harry couldn't even stand. He fell down rolling on the floor and tears of laughter ran down his cheeks. "Well...we...shall...see...Mr...Potter...about...raising...your...

...potions...grade...eq...

...uilly...largely."

He was so absorbed laughter.

"Now, lets go see what mum and dad want." I said._ 'I think wizards need swears. Like hmm...say Hagrid's Butt-qrack!' _ Harry began laughing...again.

We started walking. We are now at Potter manor. We were near the study that Mum and Dad were in. We walked in and saw a large black dog. Mum and Dad say "Meet Padfoot, Harry. He is your godfather." Harry and I looked on puzzledly. "Pardon my french but what the _hell_?" Harry asked. "Harry language!" "Sorry mum. But what?" The dog transformed into a man with untidy black hair, and warm brown eyes. "Oh my god! You're Sirius Black!"


	23. 23 Imaginer012 and the Godfather

**Al****l right, this was my great friend Rochelle's writing. All credit to you. And Jo of course. For we are just meddling in affairs of people who do not know us.**

**Have fun...**

I_ have a dog as a Godfather!_ Harry thought at first.

Then, as the scraggily dog turned into Sirus Black, Harry was worried and confused. He had no idea what to think.

"Uh, excuse us, Ginny and I need to talk." Harry rushed out of the room with his lover.

"We can talk with our minds, Harry." Ginny reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I sorta wanted to leave considering SIRIUS BLACK IS IN THAT ROOM!" Harry whisper shouted.

"Did you know he was your Godfather?" Ginny asked.

"No, Mum and Dad never told me. Actually, they never even spoke of any Godparent until now. Even more confusing, why did they choose Sirius Black?!" Harry spat.

Lily came out to where her son and Ginny where now. "Harry, you need to come back in the room. Your father and I need to explain something to you."

"I can see that!" Harry replied.

Lily grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him back into the room.

"Harry sit down." James said gently.

Harry did as he was told, bringing Ginny along.

"As you already know, this is Sirius Black." James started. "He is your Godfather." "Apparently." Harry shot back.

"Now Harry, before you say or think anything else, please let us explain." James asked his son.

Harry sighed and looked at the three adults. "Go right ahead." He said wearily.

"Harry, the night we died, well, it was a misunderstanding in a way. You see, at the very last minute, your mother and I decided to switch secret keepers. We changed our secret keeper from Sirius to Peter Petigrew. However, Peter was disloyal to us and told Voldemort. Unfortunately, no one knew about the switch except us, so Sirius was blamed." James explained.

"What about the murder of the muggles and only leaving a finger behind?" Harry questioned.

"I can explain that." Sirius offered. "I was fighting with Peter, but being the coward he was, Peter chopped off his own finger, then transformed into a rat, running away from the scene and leaving me to blame."

Ginny to you believe this?

It makes sense, but I don't know the whole story Harry.

"Is this really true?" Harry asked.

All of the adults nodded.

"Harry, this is a lot to take in at once, but know that this is real and the truth. Why don't you and Ginny go upstairs for a while. It might help sort out your thoughts." Lily suggested.

Harry nodded and he and Ginny walked upstairs together hand in hand.

"Don't worry Padfoot, he'll come around. It's just a huge shock." James reassured his friend.

"I hope so James, but I don't blame him if he doesn't, I've been gone fore his entire life and he's been told lies about me." Sirius admitted.

"Harry's a good kid with a strong head on his shoulders, he'll come around." James said again.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny where upstairs.

"I don't know what to think Gin." Harry admitted.

"I know this must be difficult for you, but your parents trust him, Harry, and they know what they're talking about."

Harry sighed. "I guess you're right Ginny, but I just don't know. Everything is happening so quickly, and now everything I've been told is wrong. I don't know what to think."


End file.
